


Las Hijas de Coatlicué

by Sasanali



Series: Historias de Telitzin [3]
Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Colonialism, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Original City, POV Alternating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanali/pseuds/Sasanali
Summary: Aunque el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada haya desaparecido, los peligros no dejan de acechar Telitzin. Se ha perdido el contacto con el cercano pueblo de Riscohermoso y el gobernador Bartolomé decide enviar a investigar un grupo de soldados dirigidos por su hijo Bartolomé Cecilio y por el capitán Froilán. ¿Se tratará de un ejército enemigo? ¿De un desastre natural? ¿O de algo mucho más extraño?
Series: Historias de Telitzin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491041





	1. Riscohermoso

**1571, Virreinato de Nueva España, ciudad de Telitzin**

De pie ante a la mesa de su padre, el gobernador de Telitzin, Bartolomé Cecilio escuchaba una vez más los detalles de la misión que les estaba asignando a él y a su cuñado, el capitán de la guardia de la ciudad, Froilán Gutiérrez. Al parecer, se había perdido el contacto con la pequeña localidad costera de Riscohermoso, a un par de días de marcha de Telitzin. Como gobernador de la ciudad grande más cercana, había recaído en Bartolomé padre la responsabilidad de investigar lo sucedido y enviar una partida de soldados al lugar, después de que el mensajero que había mandado hacía seis días no hubiese vuelto.

\- No tenemos ni idea de qué ha podido pasar, pero personalmente creo que algo así solo puede ser obra de un desastre natural o de un ejército enemigo. Ya que no nos consta que haya sucedido lo primero, es muy posible que se trate lo segundo. Si estoy en lo cierto, tu presencia será fundamental, hijo.

Bartolomé Cecilio asintió. Desde que su padre había recuperado el mando de la ciudad, él había empezado una brillante carrera como embajador y ya había sido reconocido por su trabajo en el Reino Unido. Entre los contactos que había establecido y la prosperidad que había traído su padre a la ciudad, ya eran muchos los que apostaban por él como siguiente gobernador de la ciudad.

\- Por supuesto, irás acompañado por los mejores soldados, seleccionados personalmente por el capitán Froilán. – El aludido respondió con un movimiento de cabeza al gobernador. – Pero los soldados de los que podemos prescindir son limitados, por lo que, si encontráis un ejército, podéis negociar o volver para informar, pero entablar combate será demasiado peligroso. Capitán, ¿con cuántos contaremos?

\- Una docena de soldados, sin contarme a mi o al escolta de Bartolomé.

El diplomático expresó su asombro por la presencia de un escolta para él.

\- Así es, no dejas de ser alguien importante y este viaje no está exento de peligro. ¿Ya sabemos quién tendrá ese papel?

\- Sí, señor. – Contestó Froilán. – Será el soldado Lucio. Hace ocho años que llegó a la ciudad para ingresar en la guardia y es el soldado más esforzado que he visto. Estoy seguro de que es el más indicado.

\- ¿No sería mejor que tú mismo me protegieses?

\- Froilán estará muy ocupado dirigiendo toda la operación. Y si hay una situación de peligro, es posible que él tenga que quedarse con sus hombres mientras Lucio te lleva a algún lugar seguro.

Siguieron concretando detalles hasta dar la reunión por terminada. Tras eso, en un tono más personal, Bartolomé de Telitzin se dirigió a los dos jóvenes.

\- Si esto sale bien, el prestigio de Bartolomé aumentará notablemente, lo que sería muy útil para que sea el siguiente gobernador de Telitzin a mi muerte.

\- Padre, no digas eso.

\- Tranquilo, hijo, he tenido una vida larga. No tengo intención de morir todavía, pero siendo realistas, deberíamos pensar en el futuro. Sería un problema si llegase al poder alguien como el difunto Rodrigo y considero sinceramente que tú serás un buen sustituto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el gobernador, seguro que serás un buen sucesor. – Luego, se giró hacia el gobernador y le preguntó. - Pero pensé que la situación de Bartolomé como sucesor era más sólida. Tiene el aval de su padre, algunos contactos importantes, el apoyo de la burguesía local, – Froilán se señaló a sí mismo, pues estaba casado con Lucrecia Avellaneda, quien había heredado la plantación de su padre. – y buena relación con la Inquisición.

Todo era cierto. A partir de la colaboración con el Santo oficio a la hora de purgar los restos del Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada, los primeros habían apoyado a su familia y habían hecho que Telitzin empezase a crecer poco a poco. Ya se estaba empezando a construir un seminario adosado a la iglesia de la ciudad y los más audaces aventuraban que la Inquisición también planeaba instalar uno de sus cuarteles ahí.

\- Sí, todo pinta bien, pero la situación de Riscohermoso es grave y si sale mal, algún interesado desde la capital podría intentar aprovecharse para hacernos perder influencia.

\- Comprendo, haremos todo lo posible para que salga bien. Pero por el bien de Riscohermoso, pues todavía quedan muchos años antes de pensar en tu sucesor.

Froilán se dirigió a la salida y Bartolomé empezó a seguirlo, pero su padre le pidió que se quedase un momento.

\- Espera, quería hablarte de otro asunto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te había hablado de tu matrimonio?

Bartolomé asintió. Cuando cumplió los treinta años, su padre le había dicho que ya era la hora de que se casase y tuviese un heredero. Bartolomé había aceptado, pues entendía la importancia de un buen matrimonio. Su padre había insistido en que le dejaría elegir libremente con quién, pues él ya había visto los problemas que podía causar. Sin embargo, el joven no había mostrado ninguna preferencia y había aceptado que su padre buscase un matrimonio de conveniencia. Al principio, al ver tan felices juntos a Lucrecia y Froilán, había pensado que estaría bien tener algo así, pero con el paso de los años había ido olvidando la idea y aceptaría lo que le encontrase su padre.

\- Pues el banquero Adolfo de Sosa ha mostrado su interés en casar a su hija María contigo. – El hijo no mostró ninguna reacción. – No es el mejor momento para contarte esto, pero me ha llegado la carta esta mañana. Si tienes tiempo, piénsalo durante estos días y contéstame a la vuelta. Creo que es un buen matrimonio, María parece una buena chica y la dote es buena, pero ya sabes que tú tienes la última palabra.

Había visto a María Sosa alguna vez. No tenía cualidades o defectos especiales, era una persona corriente hasta el aburrimiento y sabía que será un matrimonio sin problemas ni pasión. Parecía alguien a quien podría querer con el paso de los años. No de forma tan apasionada como Froilán y Lucrecia, pero ya había descartado esa posibilidad hacía tiempo.

\- Gracias, padre. Lo pensaré estos días, pero me parece bien.

\- Perfecto, esperaré tu vuelta. Cuídate, hijo mío.

\- Lo haré, padre, hasta la vuelta.

Secándose el sudor de la frente, el soldado Lucio siguió avanzando por la jungla, detrás de Bartolomé Cecilio. Qué emoción tener una tarea tan importante. Demostraba que se había ganado la aprobación del capitán Froilán. Había sido una buena idea escapar de casa hacía ocho años para unirse al ejército. Había crecido escuchando historias de grandes militares en su familia, era normal que también tuviese ese deseo. Capitanes españoles, oficiales de marina portugueses, generales británicos e incluso un bisabuelo de la guardia de Moctezuma, esa era su familia y su deseo siempre había sido seguir esa tradición. Sinceramente, tampoco le importaba demasiado en qué país e incluso había pensado en unirse al mundo de los mercenarios como último recurso, aunque eso sería bastante menos honorable. Sin embargo, todos los ejércitos le habrían dicho que no y su familia se habría opuesto. Hasta que había decidido huir de casa a los diecisiete años y poner su plan en acción. Después había llegado a Telitzin con su identidad falsa y se había unido a la guardia en la que llevaba sirviendo impecablemente. Era necesario mantener algunas precauciones incómodas y aguantar bromas sobre lo imberbe que era, pero al menos podía cumplir su sueño, lo que bastaba para hacer a Lucía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Se había unido un par de años después de la ocupación británica y desde entonces no había pasado nada tan emocionante, pero ahora tenían algo importante. Y a ella le habían encomendado la protección del hijo del gobernador. Por lo que había oído, era una especie de héroe local que se había enfrentado a un culto secreto. Aunque por su etiqueta podría dar la impresión de ser un diplomático acostumbrado solo al lujo, en las fiestas solía participar en juegos populares en los que demostraba que su condición física no se alejaba tanto de la de los soldados. Era una gran responsabilidad proteger a alguien así. El capitán Froilán, su mujer y el gobernador también eran héroes locales, pero al primero lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y nunca había conocido personalmente a los otros dos, por lo que no le provocaban la misma emoción. Entonces, un grito a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos y se puso en tensión.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Ayuda!

No parecía haber urgencia en la voz femenina que pedía auxilio, pero sí miedo y agotamiento. Delante de Lucio, Bartolomé y Froilán intercambiaron unas palabras y el segundo sacó un catalejo plegable de su bolsa, por el que observó tras trepar un poco a un árbol ayudado por un soldado.

\- Veo una mujer sola. Lleva una especie de túnica blanca, aunque bastante sucia, y nada más. Podría ser un hábito. No creo que sea una trampa, el terreno no tiene muchos escondites.

\- Vamos a ver qué necesita.

Lucio se adelantó para interponerse entre el potencial peligro y Bartolomé, con más dudas que sus superiores. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron, todo el mundo se relajó al ver que no había enemigos ocultos, solo una joven sucia y con un hábito de novicia bastante deteriorado. Bartolomé se adelantó el primero y Lucio lo siguió, más por hábito que por sospechas.

\- Buenos días, venimos de Telitzin, no temas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven parecía intimidada ante aquel despliegue de soldados y permaneció en silencio, hasta que Lucio se apresuró a sacar un poco de agua y pan de su morral para ofrecérselos. La chica se abalanzó sobre el alimento. Parecía hambrienta.

\- Muchas gracias. – Contestó en voz baja, mirando a Lucio. – Mi nombre es Leonor.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Seguro que podemos ayudarte. Soy el embajador Bartolomé, hijo del gobernador de Telitzin.

Leonor dirigió una tímida mirada hacia el morral de Lucio, quien sacó un poco más de comida.

\- Gracias. Llevo dos días andando por la jungla.

\- ¿De dónde eres? Podemos ayudarte a volver a casa. – Se ofreció Lucio.

\- Soy una novicia en el convento de Riscohermoso. – Esa era la principal seña de identidad del pueblo y el principal comprador de alimentos, después de la ciudad de Telitzin, pues no existían demasiadas localidades en esa zona. – Después de que el pueblo fuese arrasado, las monjas de clausura fuimos las únicas supervivientes y nos estábamos quedando sin comida. Me enviaron a mí a buscar ayuda, pues soy la única que tiene permitido salir del convento, pero me perdí en la jungla.

\- Estamos a pocas horas de Riscohermoso. – Intervino Froilán. – Nos dirigíamos allí y nos interesaría que nos cuentes más lo que ha pasado. Debo reconocer que me preocupa bastante lo que has dicho de que el pueblo ha sido arrasado.

\- Antes de ponernos en marcha, ¿no deberíamos enviar un mensaje a mi padre? Hemos descubierto que hay un ejército del tamaño suficiente para arrasar Riscohermoso. Sería mejor que tomase las medidas para proteger Telitzin adecuadamente. Y que nos envíe refuerzos, creo que los necesitaremos.

Froilán asintió y envió a dos soldados de vuelta a la ciudad mientras el resto seguían avanzando hacia el pueblo. En el trayecto, Leonor les contó que, al escuchar el sonido de pelea en el pueblo, las monjas de clausura habían cerrado a cal y canto el convento, por lo que no podía darles mucha información, pues los atacantes no habían llegado hasta ahí. Sin embargo, sí habían oído rugidos, aunque no habían sabido identificar a qué animales pertenecían. Lo que sí había descubierto ella, rebuscando en el pueblo en busca de comida, era que solo había cadáveres de mujeres y niños, a excepción de dos hombres con heridas muy sangrientas. Aunque Leonor no supo identificar qué tipo de heridas habían causado la muerte de los habitantes de Riscohermoso porque no se había acercado demasiado, sí que había visto sangre por todas partes. Lucio compartía la suposición de sus superiores de que el ataque tenía la intención de secuestrar a los hombres, pero también su horror ante la carnicería que les había narrado Leonor.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías del pueblo, con la jungla detrás de ellos, Froilán se dirigió a investigar los restos del pueblo con cinco soldados, mientras que Leonor condujo a Bartolomé, Lucio y otros cinco soldados hacia el convento, donde la madre los recibió en la puerta sin salir.

\- Bienvenidos. Hola, Leonor, veo que has encontrado ayuda.

\- Sí, me perdí en la jungla, pero encontré a estos soldados que venían de Telitzin.

\- Así es, en cuanto el gobernador notó que no llegaban noticias de Riscohermoso, se preocupó y nos envió. Mi nombre es Bartolomé Cecilio de Telitzin y estoy al mando de esta expedición.

\- Me temo que ya no hay mucho que podáis hacer por Riscohermoso.

\- Podemos ayudarlas, al menos. – A un gesto suyo, un par de soldados entregaron un poco de comida. Pasarían un poco de hambre hasta que llegasen refuerzos de Telitzin con comida, pero era necesario salvar a las monjas. – No es mucho, pero en cuatro días llegará más.

La madre lo aceptó muy agradecida y respondió a todas las preguntas de Bartolomé, aunque no tenía más información que Leonor, aparte de que desde su marcha habían escuchado más ruidos, por lo que suponían que estaban revisando la zona. Bartolomé miró el campanario y añadió:

\- Me gustaría hacer una petición. Por lo que decís, podrían pasar por aquí en cualquier momento y sería conveniente que nos preparemos por si eso sucede. ¿Sería posible que uno de nuestros soldados subiese al campanario para hacer de vigía?

\- Si es necesario, podemos subir y bajar con los ojos vendados para no molestaros. – Intervino Lucio.

\- No hará falta. – Dijo la madre con una sonrisa tras pensar un poco. – Ya sabéis que normalmente no os lo permitiría, pero la situación es de todo menos normal. Podéis entrar al campanario sin problema. Leonor, ve a decir a las hermanas que se retiren a la zona de dormitorios.

La novicia asintió y obedeció, no sin antes girarse hacia Lucio y agradecerle el rescate y el alimento una vez más. Cuando la joven hubo desaparecido, un soldado subió al campanario.

\- Reconozco que estaba muy preocupada, pero ahora que Telitzin ha venido en nuestra ayuda, me siento más tranquila. Al principio no confiaba demasiado en el gobernador, pero con los años ha demostrado que sabe lo que hace.

\- Sí, mi padre encontró oposición al principio, pero ya se ha reducido mucho.

\- Oh, disculpad, no sabía que fuese vuestro padre. Hay mucha información de la que no nos enteramos.

\- No hay problema, es comprensible.

\- Guardaba buena relación con el padre Perico, que en gloria esté, pero no era muy dado a contarme las novedades.

Antes de que Bartolomé pudiese contestar, el grito del soldado que había subido al campanario lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Señor! Hay movimiento en la jungla. Varias figuras. Vienen hacia aquí.


	2. Las Hijas de Coatlicué

Froilán se agachó para inspeccionar un cadáver más mientras se sujetaba un pañuelo en la cara. Ese niño llevaba una semana o más muerto y la podredumbre en el aire era vomitiva. Miró el tajo en la espalda del niño. Como en tantos otros cadáveres, el corte no era nada limpio. Más que con metal, parecía hecho con piedra afilada. Se le vino a la mente el _macuahuitl_ azteca. Esa hipótesis se reforzaba al comprobar que todas las puntas de flecha encontradas eran de piedra. Además, la mayoría parecían haber muerto entre el caos y la violencia, pues estaban tirados sin ningún orden. Eso había sido una carnicería, no una ejecución. Froilán estaba desconcertado. ¿Qué ejército lo suficientemente grande para hacer esa matanza usaba armas tan primitivas? Hasta donde él sabía, no había habido nunca una aldea indígena por esa zona, pero de todas formas era imposible que se hubiese mantenido oculta hasta ese momento, medio siglo después de la conquista. Podía descartarse la presencia de un ejército extranjero, pero este descubrimiento tampoco le tranquilizaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? En ese momento, el campanario del convento empezó a sonar insistentemente.

\- Señor, es una señal de alarma.

\- Lo sé. – Era la misma que utilizaban en Telitzin para los incendios. Algún soldado de los que había ido al convento debía de estar haciéndola sonar. Sin fuego ni humo a la vista, solo se le ocurría una emergencia. – Los responsables de todo esto están de vuelta.

\- ¿Nos retiramos hacia el convento? En el pueblo no hay mucho sitio para esconderse.

Froilán pensó en las posibilidades que había. Si se quedaban ahí los atacarían y no habría dónde defenderse y viendo la actitud sanguinaria del enemigo, no sabía si podrían sobrevivir. Pero aunque les diese tiempo a llegar al convento, serían vistos y atraerían al ejército hasta allí. Sería más fácil defenderse y tendrían más soldados, pero habría más gente en peligro.

\- Nos quedamos. No podemos poner en peligro al embajador y a las monjas. – Había dudado demasiado. Eso era lo correcto y su yo de hace veinte años lo habría decidido al momento, pero ahora que tenía a Lucrecia y tres hijos que dependían de él, no podía tirar su vida por la borda tan fácilmente. “Pedro, Emilio, Domingo, volveré con vosotros”. – Las vigas de esa casa de piedra todavía parecen estables, aprovechémosla para tener la ventaja de la altura.

\- ¿Están viniendo? – Preguntó Bartolomé al vigía.

\- No, señor. Froilán y sus soldados están trepando a una casa.

Ya estaba Froilán otra vez haciendo heroicidades. Si se quedaba en el pueblo solo con la mitad de los soldados moriría o sería capturado sin duda. ¿Hasta ahí llegaría para proteger a las monjas y a él? Pero Bartolomé tampoco podía dejar morir a su cuñado. Y después de que las campanas hubiesen sonado, tampoco el convento parecía demasiado seguro. El enemigo podía decidir atacar ahí después. Si Froilán no quería ir hasta el convento, ellos tendrían que ir a apoyarle.

\- ¡Seguidme todos! Vamos a apoyar a Froilán.

\- Señor, quédese en el convento. – Le pidió Lucio. – Es muy peligroso y mi trabajo es que esté seguro.

\- Lo siento, pero mi cuñado está ahí y tengo que ayudarlo.

\- Ni siquiera tiene un arma.

\- Esto valdrá. – Contestó el embajador mostrando su bastón de marcha. Desde el incidente de hacía diez años, se sentía más seguro con un bastón con él aunque no lo necesitase. – Y si estoy presente es más fácil que podamos negociar.

En cuanto el vigía bajó, todos salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Froilán y sus cinco soldados esperaban con las ballestas listas a que el ejército que acababa de salir de la jungla se acercase más. Pero en ese momento el capitán vio que por una de las calles llegaban corriendo seis personas. Era Bartolomé y su grupo. ¿Al final habían ido a ayudarle? De haberlo sabido habría ido con ellos desde el principio, pues en el convento habría sido más fácil defenderse. Pero ahora no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Maldijo durante un momento, pero rápidamente se puso a pensar qué estrategia podía adoptar. No había espacio ni tiempo a que el grupo de Bartolomé subiese a las vigas también antes de que llegasen los enemigos, que ahora que estaban más cerca parecían todos indígenas. Tendrían que luchar en el suelo mientras ellos les apoyaban desde las vigas. Preferiría ser él el que estaba abajo mientras el embajador estaba arriba más protegido, pero no daba tiempo a cambiar de lugar.

\- ¡Bartolomé! Entrad en la casa, los muros servirán de parapeto.

Su cuñado le hizo caso y su grupo se puso debajo de ellos, listos para defender las ventanas y la puerta del enemigo que ya los había visto y ya estaba muy cerca. Había diez indígenas con _macuahuitl_ y otros tantos con arcos, además de tres jaguares. Pero lo que más le impresionó no fue la fuerza del enemigo, sino que todos los soldados eran mujeres con una constitución sorprendentemente poderosa en indígenas. Incluso en mujeres blancas le habría llamado un poco la atención. “Amazonas” pensó. Las veinte guerreras solo llevaban una falda de hierbas y unos pocos adornos, no había rastro de escudos o armaduras como las que habían encontrado los conquistadores hacía cincuenta años. Ninguna tenía un pecho amputado, pero esa parte de la leyenda siempre le había parecido poco realista. Entre las arqueras, había una con un tocado de plumas y varios adornos de oro, que parecía dirigir a las demás.

\- ¡Disparad! – Ordenó Froilán cuando las guerreras de cuerpo a cuerpo se acercaron.

Dos fueron abatidas por los virotes de las ballestas y uno de los dos jaguares que había avanzado con ellas había caído demasiado herido para moverse. Quizás les habría dado tiempo a preparar otra ronda de disparos antes de que alcanzasen la casa, pero tuvieron que tumbarse sobre las vigas cuando las diez arqueras, con el tercer jaguar cerca de la jefa, lanzaron sus flechas. Uno de sus hombres cayó de la viga y otro gritó cuando una flecha se clavó en el hombro, cerca de su cuello.

\- ¡Cargad! – Gritó a los tres soldados sanos que le quedaban.

La infantería ya estaba asaltando la casa, donde Bartolomé coordinaba la defensa, pero podían disparar a las arqueras todavía. Pero antes de poder apuntar, ya había flechas volando hacia ellos una vez más. Dos rebotaron contra su peto y una tercera se clavó en su brazo. Con la mano sana sujetó la ballesta para que no se le cayese y consiguió levantarla para disparar. Vio que derribaba una arquera y que otra a su lado recibía otro virote en el estómago. Así que solo quedaba otro de sus soldados en condiciones de disparar. Ellas tenían ocho arqueras contando a la jefa, aunque una desechaba su arco para recoger el de una de sus compañeras caídas. El siguiente intercambio sería siete contra dos. No había nada que pudiesen hacer, deberían bajar al interior de la casa y guarecerse de las flechas. Sin embargo, no conseguirían bajar antes de que les disparasen una vez más.

Bartolomé, empuñando su bastón, apoyaba a Lucio para evitar que las guerreras se colasen por una de las ventanas. En la otra ventana, dos soldados hacían lo mismo, y en la puerta otros tres. Esos espacios pequeños les ayudaban a contener al enemigo y ya habían herido a dos de ellas sin perder a nadie. Pero arriba la cosa no parecía ir tan bien. Oía muchos gritos y un soldado había caído desde las vigas y ahora gemía de dolor en el suelo, pero nadie podía permitirse ir a ayudarlo. Golpeó en la cara a una guerrera, que se alejó un poco, pero antes de poder alegrarse, oyó un rugido proveniente de la puerta, que casi ahogó los gritos de los soldados que estaba ahí. Se giró un momento y vio que un jaguar había entrado en la casa y ahora estaba sobre un soldado noqueado, mientras sus dos compañeros no sabían si preocuparse por él o por las guerreras que seguían atacándoles. Sin pensarlo, Bartolomé saltó hacia el jaguar, dejando a Lucio al cargo de la ventana, y lo golpeó en el hocico. Sin tiempo para saber qué estaba pasando, él pasó a ser el que estaba debajo del jaguar, notando como sus garras hendían su peto. Al ver que se preparaba para lanzarle un mordisco, cogió su bastón por los extremos con las dos manos y empujó hacia arriba. El golpe en el cuello del jaguar sirvió para alejar su cabeza lo suficiente y sus dientes se cerraron en el aire a pocos milímetros de su cara. Todas las babas que cayeron sobre él no le preocuparon en absoluto en ese momento.

\- ¡Fernández! – Oyó que gritaba alguien a uno de los soldados en la otra ventana. Y poco después su cara se llenó de sangre.

Sin saber qué estaba pasando, siguió golpeando con su bastón hacia arriba hasta que no notó nada más. A un lado, tenía al jaguar muerto con una espada clavada y, al otro, un jadeante Lucio que le ayudaba a levantarse. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Los soldados de la puerta habían alejado de ahí a las guerreras, pero estas habían tomado las ventanas cuando estaban protegidas por un solo hombre cada una y estaban entrando. Por lo que podía ver, encima de las vigas la situación parecía incluso peor.

\- ¡Escapad! – Le pidió uno de los dos soldados de la puerta. – Podemos ganar tiempo evitando que salgan y las arqueras están demasiado ocupadas con el capitán.

Podría escapar si quisiese, ¿pero a dónde iría? Si iba al convento y lo seguían, pondría en peligro a las hermanas para nada y no podía volver solo y sin equipaje a Telitzin. Además, estaría abandonando a todos esos hombres y a su cuñado Froilán. Pero quedarse a luchar hasta la muerte no serviría de nada. Él no había ido ahí como guerrero o explorador, sino como negociador. Así que eso haría. Salió por la puerta agitando un pañuelo blanco sin saber si entenderían la señal y gritó es náhuatl con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Tregua! ¡Tregua!

Al parecer lo entendieron, pues la que parecía la jefa levantó una mano y las demás arqueras, con los arcos a punto de disparar se detuvieron.

\- ¡Tregua! – Contestó en náhuatl con un acento extraño.

Y las guerreras que habían entrado en la casa se detuvieron también, aunque mantuvieron sus _macuahuitl_ listos. Lentamente y con las manos en alto, Bartolomé se fue acercando a las arqueras hasta poder hablar sin gritar. Parecía que solo podrían comunicarse en náhuatl. Era un idioma que conocía bien, pero no estaba seguro de si con la suficiente fluidez para hacer negociaciones. Además, había escuchado un acento extraño, quizás propio de algún dialecto menor. Al menos le había entendido la primera vez. Y había aceptado detener el combate, eso era buena señal.

\- ¿Qué queréis? Podemos negociar.

\- No hay nada que negociar. Pero si os rendís, respetaremos vuestras vidas y no os haremos daño. – Le contestó la jefa. Ahora que estaba algo más cerca podía ver que era relativamente joven, más que la mayoría de sus guerreras. Tendría algo más de veinte años solo.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué buscáis aquí?

\- Soy la princesa Calafia. Mi madre es la gobernante de las Hijas de Coatlicué. – Eso tenía sentido, no era la jefa como tal sino la hija de esta. Pero esos nombres no le sonaban de nada. Esperaba que no se tratase de otra secta después de haber derrotado al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada. – Entregaos como prisioneros, eso es lo que estamos buscando.

\- ¿Esclavos? – Calafia asintió. Mirando a su alrededor, veía cadáveres de mujeres y niños, pero no de hombres. Debían de haber capturado a los hombres de Riscohermoso. - ¿Quiénes son las Hijas de Coatlicué?

\- Somos las humanas que hemos sabido mantenernos alejadas de la corrupción y maldad del mundo. Vivimos en nuestra isla honrando a la diosa. – Sonaba un poco a secta, pero parecía como si fuese una sociedad propia.

\- ¿De qué isla hablas? Nada de lo que me dices me suena.

\- Por supuesto que no, pero ya lo verás cuando te llevemos ahí con tus compañeros. Rendíos, sabes que no podéis ganar. – Hizo un gesto a las arqueras para que se preparasen. Parecía querer terminar las negociaciones.

\- ¡Espera! Podemos llegar a algún acuerdo de paz. Si nos matáis, habrá consecuencias. Mi padre es el gobernador de Telitzin. – Al escuchar eso, Calafia levantó las cejas y lo miró con interés.

\- No queremos mataros, solo capturaros, pero no tememos a las consecuencias. Es vuestra última oportunidad para rendiros. Habéis luchado con valor aunque os duplicásemos en número y es admirable que alguien de tu posición haya corrido hacia el campo de batalla para ayudar a sus hombres, así que sería una pena que alguno muriese mientras intentamos capturaros. Juro por Coatlicué que no os haremos daño si tiráis las armas.

Parecía sincera, pero las negociaciones no habían sido muy fructíferas. ¿Qué debían hacer? Él estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Dentro de la casa habían entrado solo cinco guerreras, las demás habían caído intentando entrar o por los virotes de Froilán y los suyos. Entre Lucio, los dos soldados de la puerta y él era posible derrotarlas. Entonces solo quedarían ocho arqueras, de las cuales podían guarecerse detrás de las paredes y obligarlas a acercarse. Si eso pasaba, ellos tendrían ventaja gracias al tipo de armamento. Era difícil que saliese bien y no estaba teniendo en cuenta el jaguar, pero era posible.

\- Froilán, ¿has entendido? – En los últimos años había aprendido algo de náhuatl, aunque estaba lejos de poder hablarlo con fluidez.

\- Lo suficiente.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Luchamos?

El capitán lo meditó profundamente. Parecía estar teniendo un debate interno, pero al final negó con la cabeza.

\- Es mejor rendirnos, Bartolomé.

¿Era lo mejor rendirse? Froilán parecía haberse decidido y sabría tomar esa decisión mejor que él. Inspirando, Bartolomé arrojó su bastón delante de él y los soldados empezaron a imitarle.

Atada y desarmada, Lucio era conducida por las guerreras junto al resto de soldados. Las Hijas de Coatlicué parecían haber cumplido su parte del trato. Sin embargo, los estaban conduciendo hacia el risco cercano que daba nombre al pueblo y ahí era imposible que hubiese una localidad en la que viviesen. Y mucho menos sin que fuese conocida por todo el mundo. Ya casi tenían el risco a la vista, pero todo estaba siendo muy extraño. Miró a Bartolomé. Si ahora las hijas decidiesen hacerle daño, ella no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Siguieron andando hasta que los soldados presos más adelantados empezaron a soltar exclamaciones de asombro. Entonces, ella también lo vio. Partiendo desde el risco al que se dirigían, había una gran masa de piedra alargada, que llegaba hasta una isla. Ella nunca había estado ahí, pero había visto mapas y sabía que ni el brazo de piedra ni la isla deberían existir. Las Hijas empezaron a conducirlos por la piedra. Era gris y rugosa, pero tenía un aspecto extraño que no sabía identificar y estaba sorprendentemente redondeada, sin desgaste por la parte de arriba. Eso hacía que la parte transitable fuese relativamente estrecha, aunque el ancho podía llegar perfectamente hasta los doscientos metros en la parte de abajo, donde se sumergía en el agua.

Anduvieron sobrecogidos hasta la isla, desde donde escucharon unos gritos desesperados en náhuatl. Uno de los soldados que estaba cerca de ella le tradujo y le dijo que solo se repetía la palabra “detente”. Avanzaron un poco más y, todavía cerca de la pasarela de piedra, vieron un oso gigantesco al lado de los restos de un cadáver. Había visto algún oso en desfiles cuando vivía en la capital, pero todos eran menores que este, que fácilmente alcanzaría los tres metros de longitud. Una de las guerreras se adelantó y le dijo algo al oso que, al escuchar sus palabras, se retiró pacíficamente y dejó pasar a la comitiva. Lucio no sabía si estaba soñando o si todo era obra de magia y, por lo que podía ver, los demás soldados estaban en su misma situación. Guerreras misteriosas, aparición de una isla de la nada y un oso gigantesco que hacía de guardián. Que la isla fuese exuberantemente florida y que ya hubiese fruta completamente madura a principios de abril solo añadía irrealidad a la situación. De entre todas las cosas que podría haber comentado, optó por la más sencilla y fácil de entender.

\- ¿Qué dijo la guerrera al oso? Era náhuatl, ¿verdad?

\- “Detente”. – Le contestó el soldado. – Usó la misma palabra que el muerto, “uejkapa”, pero con mejor fortuna.

Siguieron admirando la bella vegetación sacada de un cuento de hadas hasta que los árboles dieron paso a una pequeña ciudad. Lucio había esperado que hubiese algunas chozas, pero, aunque pequeña, eso era una verdadera ciudad con casas de adobe y techo de paja y lo que parecía un palacio de piedra de dos plantas en medio. Podía verse gente por las calles yendo tranquilamente de un sitio a otro. A Lucio no se le pasó por alto que todos los habitantes eran mujeres indias. Después de ver a las guerreras no era tan raro ver el resto de profesiones desempeñadas por mujeres, pero aun así fue una estampa curiosa. Curiosamente, tampoco había niños por las calles, solo niñas.

En vez de ir hacia la ciudad, se dirigieron a una gran construcción, quizás la mayor después del palacio, fuera de esta. Pese a su tamaño, era muy simple, con paredes lisas de adobe y bastante alargada. La única puerta estaba custodiada por varias guerreras que saludaron a sus compañeras como si las estuviesen esperando y les abrieron las puertas. Entonces, Lucio entendió que ese edificio era una cárcel, pues pegadas a las paredes, había jaulas y más jaulas de madera, cuyos únicos ocupantes eran hombres de todas las edades.

Al poco tiempo de encerrarlos a todos en las jaulas, habían llegado más guerreras y habían reclamado solo a Bartolomé y a Froilán. El segundo agradeció la interrupción para no cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre su decisión de rendición. Sin tiempo a preguntar a los demás presos qué estaba pasando y sacaron de la jaula que compartían con Lucio y otro soldado, bastante herido. Las Hijas habían atendido la herida provocada por el flechazo y parecía que sobreviviría, pero no podría moverse en varios días. Los habían conseguido capturar vivos a todos, pero este soldado y los dos que vigilaron las ventanas de abajo estaban en estado grave.

Los condujeron hasta el palacio central y Froilán pudo ver un salón del trono, pero no entraron en él. En cambio, cogieron unas escaleras laterales que subieron al segundo piso. Los metieron en una habitación que tenía todo el aspecto de ser unos aposentos. Había una cama de lana bastante grande, un suelo de madera cuidado, una mesa con varios adornos de oro y otros materiales lujosos y, en medio de la habitación, sobre una silla de madera, estaba la joven que había dirigido a las guerreras antes: Calafia. Ya llevaba menos adornos que en el campo de batalla y estaba afilando un cuchillo de piedra. Froilán tuvo que contener el impulso de llevarse las manos atadas al bolsillo. Ahí tenía una punta de flecha que había conseguido esconder mientras tiraba las armas, pero no le serviría de gran cosa.

\- Sed bienvenidos. Antes he podido comprobar que hablabais nuestro idioma, ¿verdad?

\- Yo lo hablo, sí. – Contestó Bartolomé. – Froilán lo entiende bastante bien, pero le cuesta hablarlo.

\- Podéis dejarnos solos. – Dijo dirigiéndose a las guerreras. – Tengo un cuchillo y ellos están atados, no me va a pasar nada. – Cuando quedaron los tres solos en la habitación, continuó. - ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco? Siento curiosidad por vuestro mundo y seguro que puedo responder a alguna de vuestras preguntas.

\- Nosotros también por este.

\- Tranquilos, tendréis tiempo de sobra para conocerlo.

\- Como esclavos.

\- Así es. Pero no hacemos trabajar demasiado a los esclavos. Nos supone grandes molestias el capturaros, queremos que viváis sanos durante muchos años. Vuestra principal función será el proporcionarnos hijas.

Bartolomé y Froilán se miraron, comprendiendo el por qué solo habían raptado a los hombres de Riscohermoso.

\- Muy bien, ¿empezamos?

La risa de Calafia confirmó a Froilán que había entendido bien las palabras de su amigo, aunque fuese raro escucharlas viniendo de él. El capitán decidió hacer la pregunta que su cuñado parecía no atreverse a formular.

\- ¿Y niños? ¿qué hacéis niños?

\- Nada, no os preocupéis. – Los tranquilizó con un gesto. – Las Hijas no podemos engendrar niños varones. No puedo explicaros el por qué, pero esa es la razón por la que raptamos hombres de fuera de la isla.

\- ¿Cómo es que la isla ha aparecido aquí de repente?

\- Tampoco puedo contaros eso. Pero ahora creo que ya habéis hecho suficientes preguntas, es mi turno de hacer algunas. ¿Por qué algunos tenéis una piel tan pálida? En la última incursión, hace treinta años, ya encontraron alguno como vosotros, – dijo señalando a Froilán – pero parece que antes de eso todos tenían la piel como nosotras.

¿Cómo de aisladas vivían del mundo en esta isla que aparecía y desaparecía? No estaban al corriente de la conquista…

\- Hace cincuenta años, llegaron personas desde muy lejos. De donde venían, todos tenían la piel pálida. Así que ahora hay gente con la piel oscura, gente con la piel pálida y gente como yo. Mi padre tenía la piel oscura, pero mi madre era de piel pálida.

\- Qué extraño. Las hijas de los hombres pálidos que capturamos hace treinta años eran igual de morenas que sus madres. Pero puede que sea a causa de eso, claro… - añadió para sí. – No me estarás engañando, ¿verdad? Sé que fuera sois todos unos mentirosos y tramposos, pero aquí no toleramos eso.

\- ¡Retirad ese insulto! Nos tomamos muy en serio cualquier ataque a nuestro honor. – A Froilán no se le pasó por alto que Calafia asintió ante la respuesta tan enérgica de su compañero. – Habéis reconocido que no sabéis casi nada de nuestro mundo, así que no digáis esas mentiras sin fundamento.

\- Es lo que me contó mi madre, la reina. La estáis llamando mentirosa.

\- En absoluto. – Respondió tranquilamente Bartolomé. Froilán estaba empezando a entender por qué era tan buen embajador. – Seguro que tenía las mejores intenciones cuando os contó eso. Pero vivís aisladas del mundo desde no sé cuántos años. Es normal que vuestros conocimientos estén anticuados y deformados.

\- ¿Entonces tampoco hay maldad entre vosotros?

\- Sí que la hay. – Reconoció tras un momento. – Pero cuando la descubrimos la castigamos. Es imposible erradicar el mal en los humanos, pero podemos intentar erradicarlo de la sociedad.

\- ¿Fue por eso que corriste hacia el peligro? ¿Para evitar un castigo después?

\- No. No podía dejar morir a mis soldados y tampoco a mi amigo. Por eso arriesgué mi vida. - La mano que Bartolomé le había puesto en el hombro, quemaba a Froilán. Su primer pensamiento en el momento crítico no había sido ayudar a su amigo o cumplir su deber, sino volver con su familia. – Una princesa que acompaña a sus guerreras al campo de batalla debe ser capaz de entenderme.

\- Así es. Tu actuación fue admirable, puede que consigas que mejore mi opinión sobre los habitantes del mundo exterior. Antes dijiste que tu padre gobernaba un lugar llamado Telitzin, ¿tú también eres un príncipe?

\- Así es. – Respondió Bartolomé sin dudar. Froilán intentó que su expresión facial no delatase a su amigo. No sabía que estaba planeando, pero eso era una mentira. Aunque Calafia tampoco sería considerada una princesa fuera de su isla o península o lo que fuese. – Por eso creo que podemos entendernos bien. Quizás incluso podamos forjar una alianza entre vosotras y Telitzin.

\- No te vengas arriba, esclavo. Las Hijas vivimos aisladas de vuestro mundo y no nos interesa más que para hacer incursiones de vez en cuando.

\- Al menos podremos conocernos entre nosotros.

De nuevo, Froilán se esforzó por no revelar nada en su cara. ¿Qué estaba planeando Bartolomé? Nunca había sido un seductor y no parecía un buen momento para empezar. Sin embargo, su don de gente parecía funcionar, pues Calafia lo estaba mirando con interés y parecía apreciar que no se amedrentase en esa situación.

\- ¿No temes lo que te pueda pasar?

\- Hablarte de mi tierra y darte hijos no parece tan malo.

\- Estás dando por hecho que será conmigo.

\- Es tu decisión, pero darme a alguna de tus guerreras sería un desperdicio y pareces tener buen gusto.

Ambos se rieron para asombro de Froilán. Después, Bartolomé empezó a contar cosas sobre el mundo exterior, aunque cambiando bastante la verdad para que pareciese mejor. La omisión de la existencia de esclavos negros podía justificarse como algo para no confundir con más colores de piel, pero las hambrunas habrían sido un concepto interesante para las habitantes de la isla acostumbradas a su exuberancia y fácil de entender. Froilán escuchó una descripción de un mundo que reconoció como el suyo, pero deformado para hacerlo más amable, como hacían los pintores encargados de retratar a algún noble poco agraciado.

\- Qué interesante, el mundo exterior es mucho más complejo de lo que había imaginado. Y no todos sois unos cobardes, vuestros gobernantes y… jueces, ¿esa era la palabra?, están haciendo un buen trabajo. ¿La llegada de las personas pálidas no supuso problemas?

\- Nada importante. Ya os dije que mi padre es de piel oscura y gobierna Telitizn, mientras que mi madre era de piel pálida.

La verdadera historia del nacimiento de Bartolomé había sido un poco más truculenta pero no había mentido. A Bartolomé a veces parecía olvidársele que, aunque fuese posible para un indio alcanzar puestos de poder, en la práctica eran bien pocos los que lo hacían y que su padre era una excepción.

\- ¿Y las mujeres de vuestra tierra? ¿También pueden tener cargos importantes? Los primeros esclavos que capturamos parecían sorprendidos.

\- Sería por ver que toda vuestra sociedad era así, no es nada raro en nuestro mundo. – Esta vez sí había mentido, aunque Froilán también lo habría hecho en esa situación. - Uno de nuestros gobernantes más importantes fue una mujer, la reina Isabel.

Calafia pareció complacida por la respuesta y siguieron hablando un tiempo hasta que decidió despedirlos.

\- Ha sido una conversación muy instructiva, quizás os llame otro día.

\- O de noche.

\- No veo por qué no. Mañana la isla… volverá a ser inaccesible para el resto del mundo. Hasta entonces no sacamos a los esclavos de las celdas, hasta que sea imposible escapar.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Simple precaución.

Bartolomé se limitó a sonreír, dando a entender que no la creía. La joven, con confianza en sí misma y poco acostumbrada a que le llevasen la contraria, picó el anzuelo.

\- Muy bien, por uno no pasará nada. Te llevarán a asearte y después volverás aquí.

Llamó a las guardias, que empezaron a llevárselos. Con poco tiempo antes de que los separasen, Froilán preguntó aceleradamente en castellano.

\- Bartolomé, dime que planeas algo con todo esto.

\- Crearé una distracción en la ciudad. Vosotros huid de la cárcel con todos los hombres que podáis sacar, nos veremos en la pasarela para salir de la isla.

\- Pero será muy difícil.

\- Tiene que ser esta noche. No sé a qué se referiría cuando dijo que la isla sería inaccesible, pero seguro que hace nuestra huida más difícil.

Sin tiempo a decir nada más ni despedirse, cada uno tomó un camino distinto guiado por las guerreras que los custodiaban.


	3. La huida

Cuando uno de los prisioneros veteranos, que al parecer llevaba treinta años ahí, terminó de informar a los recién llegados de cómo sería la vida ahí, fueron muchos los soldados que empezaron a lamentarse y a preguntarse qué podían hacer. Esas quejas sirvieron para reavivar las de los hombres de Riscohermoso, que llevaban poco tiempo ahí también. Aparte de los pocos veteranos que había, los hombres de Riscohermoso y los soldados, solo había un comerciante al que habían capturado hacía un par de días mientras se dirigía al pueblo. La preocupación de Lucio también era grande, pero tenía otros motivos. ¿Qué pasaría cuando descubriesen que era una mujer? ¿Se desharían de ella por no serles de utilidad? Parecía más probable a que la dejasen marchar sin más, después de ver la carnicería que habían hecho en el pueblo. Se descubrió fantaseando un momento con que la acogiesen entre sí y tuvo que reprenderse por ello. Ser soldado siendo ella misma era su sueño, pero no debía confundirse de bando. Además, esa era una posibilidad muy remota, no valía la pena perder el tiempo en ella.

Ahora, estaban contando la historia del cadáver que habían encontrado junto al oso. Era uno de los veteranos, que había llegado ahí cuando solo tenía doce años. Al parecer, la seguridad no era muy elevada, pero tras su primera huida de la cárcel descubrió por qué: aunque rompiese los barrotes de madera y saliese del edificio, la isla estaba normalmente en alta mar, sin rastro de la pasarela de piedra, por lo que era imposible salir de ella. Sin sitio al que ir, las Hijas no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo y llevarlo de vuelta a la cárcel, donde le dieron latigazos a la vista de los demás. Aun así, no se había rendido y durante treinta años había mantenido en su memoria la contraseña que habían dicho las Hijas al oso para que las dejase pasar. Había excavado un túnel con sus compañeros de jaula y cuando vio que llegaban nuevos prisioneros, entendió que la pasarela de piedra debía de haber aparecido. Esa misma mañana usó el túnel con sus compañeros de celda, un veterano y dos nuevos, pero solo él había conseguido dejar atrás a las guardias que los habían descubierto. Para todos los que lo conocían, fue un mazazo enterarse de que había muerto a causa del oso.

\- Después de tantos años, seguro que el pobre recordaba mal la contraseña.

\- Esas mujeres son unas brujas y controlan al oso con magia, hacedme caso.

\- Con lo terrible que parecía ese oso, me sorprende que una palabra lo detenga, la verdad.

En ese momento, entraron dos guardias con Froilán y lo metieron en la jaula con Lucio y el soldado que seguía inconsciente. El soldado hizo un pequeño resumen a su superior de lo que había aprendido, aunque resultó que ya había descubierto la mayoría.

\- Lo que me cuentas del intento de huida frustrado es muy malo. Aunque sepamos la contraseña, no tenemos garantías de que el oso nos haga caso.

\- La contraseña es “detente” en náhuatl. – Froilán asintió complacido. – Algo se nos ocurrirá para el oso.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que huir esta misma noche. – Lucio miró a Froilán con sorpresa. – La isla dejará de ser accesible mañana mismo, Bartolomé consiguió obtener esa información. Y ahora está planeando una distracción para que huyamos esta noche. Así que no tenemos mucha opción, es ahora o nunca. En el peor de los casos, pasaremos de largo al oso.

\- Muchos de nosotros caerán.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿qué otra opción tenemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí treinta años como esclavos? Antes me castro yo mismo.

Lucio se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir a su capitán, mientras este se sentaba contra una pared, con aspecto deprimido. Suspiró y, tras unos momentos de silencio, añadió en voz tan baja que solo Lucio pudo oírla:

\- Todo esto es mi culpa. Bartolomé quería seguir luchando, pero yo di la orden de que nos rindiésemos. Era difícil, pero podríamos haber ganado.

\- Fue una buena decisión, señor. En aquel momento no sabíamos que nos iban a llevar a un lugar inaccesible. Hay soldados de camino a Telitzin para pedir refuerzos y las hermanas del convento podrían haber explicado la situación. No teníamos por qué morir luchando cuando había ayuda de camino.

\- Gracias, Lucio, todas esas son buenas razones para haberse rendido. Sin embargo, la que me llevó a mí a decidirme es otra.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cuál fue, señor?

El capitán Froilán apartó la mirada. Parecía avergonzado. Lucio se acercó a él.

\- Quería volver a ver a mi familia. Si hubiésemos luchado, quizás nos habríamos salvado varios, pero algunos podíamos haber caído. Cuando pensé en caer luchando ahí y no volver nunca con Lucrecia y mis hijos… De todas formas, ahora estoy atrapado en una isla que mañana será inaccesible, así que seguramente no los vuelva a ver de todas formas.

-No hay nada malo en querer ver a la familia. – Lucio no sabía si algún día vería a la suya, pero sí que desaprobarían para siempre su huida de casa.

\- Pero sí en que eso decida las acciones de un capitán. No sé si la decisión de rendirse fue la correcta o no con la información que tenía en el momento, pero sí que la tomé por los motivos equivocados.

Lucio se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que su capitán tenía razón, pero tampoco quería decírselo.

Un aseado, perfumado y vestido semidesnudo Bartolomé entró en la habitación de Calafia acompañado de una guardia. Ya había oscurecido, pero la habitación estaba bien iluminada con lámparas de aceite. De pie, estaba esperándolo Calafia completamente desnuda. Tenía el cuerpo bien definido de alguien que había pasado toda su vida entrenando. Aunque sus músculos no fuesen demasiado abultados, era toda fibra y Bartolomé no creía ser capaz de vencerla en una competición de fuerza. Sus pechos y trasero no le parecieron muy grandes a Bartolomé, acostumbrado a ver damas de alta alcurnia con corsés, vestidos con relleno y más grasa que Calafia, pero era una visión agradable. Se obligó a mirarla a la cara y comprobó que ella también lo estaba evaluando. El entrenamiento con el bastón y su participación en los juegos populares no había podido compensar por completo su tranquilo trabajo de diplomático y todas las pantagruélicas comidas a las que se veía obligado a asistir. El resultado era un vientre un poco más fofo y protuberante de lo que habría querido, aunque no se podía decir que estuviese gordo y se preciaba de buena musculatura en el pecho y en los brazos. Aunque tras ver a Calafia y a sus guerreras, no creía poder impresionarla con eso. La princesa sonrió al mirar su barriga, pero no había ninguna sorna.

\- Esa es una cicatriz bastante grande. Parece que tuvisteis alguna batalla complicada en el pasado.

\- Así es. Solo era un chaval con un cayado, pero me enfrenté a un soldado completamente armado. Puede ser una buena historia para otro momento.

Incluso tras once años, no podía dejar de enorgullecerse de cómo se había enfrentado al Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada con su padre. Aunque si todo salía según lo planeado, no tendría oportunidad de contarle esa historia a Calafia. Pero, de momento, la cicatriz y el anticipo de una historia heroica habían servido para aumentar el interés de la princesa en él. Empezaba a tener una idea clara de cómo funcionaba. Sin embargo, la distracción que tenía en mente no iba a resultar tan sencilla como creía, pues observó que, en la cama, atadas a las patas de la cama, había dos cuerdas esperando por él.

\- ¿Todavía no?

\- Lo siento, señor, estoy usando todas mis fuerzas, pero nada.

Froilán bufó y siguió intentando cortar las ataduras de Lucio con su punta de flecha. El soldado entendía que el trabajo de su capitán era difícil y más estando él también maniatado, pero llevaban ya cerca de media hora con ello y el tiempo apremiaba. Bartolomé no había especificado cuando sería la distracción, pero ya era de noche. Habían hablado con los demás presos y estaban de acuerdo en intentar la huida esa noche. Incluso sin saber bien qué hacer con el oso, todos iban a seguir a Froilán. Ya fuese por lealtad de los soldados, por el miedo de los habitantes de Riscohermoso o por ver esperanza tras treinta años por parte de los veteranos, todos estaban dispuestos. En el peor de los casos, rezarían por no ser ellos los que cayesen a causa del oso.

Lucio sí que tenía un plan y decirlo habría tranquilizado a mucha gente, pero no podía revelarlo. Había preguntado por Edmundo, el hombre que había intentado escapar. Era barbudo como los demás veteranos y tenía una voz profunda y varonil. Sumado a que la carrera hasta el oso lo habría hecho sudar bastante, eso dejaba al animal varias maneras de identificarlo como un hombre. Que obedeciese a todas las Hijas pero no a Edmundo llevaba a Lucio a pensar que sabía hacer la diferencia. No se trataba de que obedeciese solo a su domadora, por la información que había recolectado de los demás prisioneros, actuaba así con todas las Hijas. Así que quizás, si ella, como mujer que era, decía la contraseña, podría apartar al oso. Si no funcionaba, estarían igual que antes y tendrían que confiar en que no cayesen demasiados de ellos. Sin embargo, contar su plan a los demás revelaría su verdadera identidad y destruiría cualquier posibilidad de seguir siendo soldado si sobrevivía a esto. Ayudaría a todos y se alejaría de ese mundo en el que su sueño podría hacerse realidad, pero al menos sería lo suficientemente egoísta para proteger su identidad. Lo que más la preocupaba era que Froilán había expresado en voz alta un razonamiento similar al suyo sobre la capacidad del oso para distinguir los sexos. Al principio él quería tomar prisionera a una guardia y obligarla a decir la contraseña, pero varios soldados lo habían disuadido basándose en que eso les ralentizaría mucho y que no podían confiar en que la guerrera no ordenase al oso acabar con todos ellos en vez de decirle que se apartase. Sin embargo, sí que había llegado a una conclusión peligrosa para ella. Solo le quedaba que no atase cabos si la veía decir la contraseña.

\- ¡Por fin! Prueba ahora, Lucio.

De un tirón, rompió las cuerdas de sus muñecas, que ya estaban casi cortadas. Con las manos libres, le fue más fácil liberar a Froilán y, entre los dos, empezaron a deshacer el nudo que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Con las manos desatadas, la seguridad de ese sitio era francamente deficiente. Al menos, cuando no estaban en alta mar, lo que ocurría casi siempre. En otras jaulas había otros prisioneros intentando deshacer sus nudos, pero sin nada para cortar las cuerdas eran muy pocos los que conseguían algo. Froilán lanzó la punta de flecha a otra celda mientras él seguía con el nudo de la puerta. Les esperaban todavía muchos nudos que deshacer para sacar a todos.

Bartolomé notó como Calafia se estremecía encima de él a horcajadas. No sabía bien cuánto tiempo llevaban así y aunque él, tumbado de espaldas y maniatado a las patas de la cama, hubiese hecho mucho menos que Calafia, que no había dejado de saltar sobre él en más posturas de las que se había podido imaginar, estaba empezando a cansarse también. Lo peor de todo, es que no había conseguido pensar todavía en ningún plan para liberar las manos. Aunque fuese un asunto muy importante, había descubierto lo difícil que era concentrarse con una distracción tan placentera. En algún momento había tenido el instinto de alargar las manos hacia Calafia, con intenciones menos agresivas de lo que quería reconocer, pero había comprobado que los nudos eran sólidos y apenas podía despegar los brazos del colchón de lana. Desmontándolo, Calafia jadeó y se sentó en un lado de la cama.

\- No está mal, pero me esperaba más. Ahora vamos a descansar un poco, pero espero que después te esfuerces más.

\- ¿Ya estás cansada? – Él también lo estaba, pero no quería dejar de fingir la actitud chulesca que tanto le había servido para manipular a la princesa.

\- Pero si tú no has hecho nada, saco de harina. – Le bufó Calafia. – Esto era nuevo para ti, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Mintió Bartolomé con actitud ofendida. Calafia acababa de darle una idea. – Es solo que siempre soy el que está encima, no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo así.

\- Y de paso te desato y digo a las guardias del otro lado de la puerta que se vayan. ¿Así te sería más fácil?

\- Ya que insistes… - Parecía que la broma había servido para relajar las sospechas de la princesa. – Pero no necesito tanto. Con que las cuerdas me dejen el margen suficiente para incorporarme me vale.

-Espero que así sirvas de más.

\- Ya verás, disfrutarás sin cansarte.

Medio resoplando y medio riendo, Calafia empezó a ajustar sus cuerdas una a una, mientras sostenía su cuchillo de piedra. Bartolomé no intentó hacer ningún movimiento brusco, pues en ese momento la chica estaba alerta. Pese a todo, era tan inocente que le iba a costar hacerle lo que le iba a hacer. Mientras ella se recostaba y él se ponía sobre ella, se recordó la importancia de mantener la concentración. Empezó con las embestidas, que debían servir de distracción para Calafia, pero que le dificultaron ceñirse al plan.

\- Oye, esto se te da fatal. ¿De verdad que no es…

La chica no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues distraída más por sus propias palabras que por las embestidas de Bartolomé, no pudo reaccionar antes de que las manos de su prisionero se ciñesen sobre su cuello. La cuerda le tiraba un poco de las muñecas, pero Bartolomé alcanzaba perfectamente le cuello de su víctima y apretó con fuerza para que no pudiese gritar. Las manos de ella cogieron sus muñecas e intentaron moverlas, pero él aguantó. Le sorprendió la fuerza que tenía, pero estaba más cansada que él y su posición le daba la ventaja. Centrando sus fuerzas en que Calafia no apartase sus brazos, se apoyó con todo el cuerpo en el cuello de la chica y dejó que su peso hiciese el resto del trabajo. No tardó en perder el conocimiento y Bartolomé la soltó rápidamente. Habría sido más prudente asegurarse de que realmente estaba inconsciente, pero tampoco quería matarla.

Con esfuerzo, estiró uno de sus brazos hacia la lámpara más cercana. La muñeca se le estaba poniendo blanca y su otro brazo también estaba estirado al máximo para poder acercarse. Poco a poco, puso su muñeca al lado de la llama y aguantó el dolor. Tendría unas ampollas horribles en poco tiempo, pero necesitaba quemar la cuerda que le aprisionaba. Al cabo de un rato, la cuerda se había aflojado lo suficiente para romperla de un tirón y con la mano libre, cogió la lámpara y quemó la otra cuerda, esta vez a una distancia segura de su piel. Cómo le dolía la muñeca. Sin ataduras, le resultó muy fácil coger el cuchillo de Calafia de su mesa, amordazarla y atarle las manos por detrás de la espalda. Aunque tenía prisa, cortó un poco de tela para vendarse la herida. Miró todas las lámparas de la habitación. Al principio, había planeado que la distracción solo consistiese en secuestrar a la princesa, pero cuanto más, mejor.

Uno de los veteranos, el que mejor conocía el náhuatl de todos los prisioneros, se retiró de la puerta de la cárcel y se acercó a Froilán.

\- Sea lo que sea que fuese a hacer vuestro amigo, ha empezado. Han llegado unas Hijas y han pedido ayuda a las guardias, Algo gordo pasa en la ciudad.

\- ¿Se han marchado todas?

\- No lo creo. Dijeron a algunas que las siguiesen, supongo que otras se han quedado.

Aunque fuesen unas pocas guerreras, si ellas tenían armas, podían resistir bien contra ellos en la puerta por muchos que fuesen. Pero era pedir demasiado que todas se marchasen y no iban a tener una oportunidad mejor. Esperó un poco a que las Hijas que se alejaban estuviesen a suficiente distancia y ordenó:

\- ¡Cargad!

Dos de los soldados más sanos y el hombre más fuerte de Riscohermoso se lanzaron con el hombro contra la puerta de madera. Froilán, con su brazo herido, tendría que dirigir todo sin meterse en la acción. Una parte de él, agradeció la seguridad que eso le otorgaba, pero otra criticó ese pensamiento. La puerta de madera crujió, pero aguantó.

\- ¡Otra vez!

Aunque tampoco se rompió esa vez, no fue necesaria una tercera, pues una guardia la abrió ella misma, alarmada por los ruidos y con su _macuahuitl_ en alto. Froilán ya lo había previsto y una piedrita salió disparada de la mano de un soldado herido. No era lo suficientemente grande para derribarla, pero sí que la detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que los dos soldados de la puerta se lanzasen contra ella y la inmovilizasen en el suelo. Mientras, el hombre de Riscohermoso abrió la puerta por completo de un empujón. Solo había una guardia más, que se apresuró a hundir su _macuahuitl_ en el cráneo del hombre. Froilán maldijo para sus adentros. Todos sabían que podía haber bajas, pero seguía lamentándolas.

\- ¡A por ella!

La guardia, al ver cuánta gente se abalanzaba contra ella, no se molestó ni en recuperar su arma, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Era la decisión correcta, si llegaba a dar la voz de alarma, las cosas se complicarían mucho. Por suerte, había gente más rápida que ella entre los perseguidores. Fue Lucio quien la derribó de un placaje y antes de que empezasen a forcejear, ya había otros dos hombres reduciendo a la Hija. Había terminado rápido y sin complicaciones. Pero sí que había habido una baja. Miró hacia las jaulas. Dentro seguían estando tres soldados con heridas graves y un veterano que se había declarado demasiado viejo para seguirlos. Junto al que había abierto la puerta, eran cinco personas a las que no había podido salvar. Esperaba no perder a nadie más, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Todavía no sabía si la contraseña que todos habían aprendido funcionaría contra el oso. Y no sabía tampoco qué era de Bartolomé. Pero cuando salió, se preocupó por él, al ver la luz de un incendio proveniente de la ciudad.

Tirando de la cuerda que la maniatada Calafia llevaba al cuello, Bartolomé avanzó dejando la ciudad a su espalda. Por suerte, la noche era lo suficientemente despejada para poder avanzar sin tropezar a cada paso por el bosque. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad para que gritar no sirviese de nada, Bartolomé quitó la mordaza con la mano en la que sostenía todavía el cuchillo de piedra.

\- ¡Me has engañado! – Gritó Calafia ronca, a lo que siguió un ataque de tos que pareció doloroso.

\- Bueno, tú me raptaste, creo que estamos en paz.

\- Era verdad que fuera de la isla solo había tramposos y mentirosos…

Bartolomé tenía cosas más importantes que entrar en discusiones morales con Calafia en ese momento. Además de como rehén si las cosas se ponían mal, podía servir como una fuente de información muy valiosa. No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por ella, pero tenía que preocuparse por sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese oso gigante que tenéis de guardián? ¿Si digo “detente” me dejará pasar?

La chica dudó antes de responder, pero miró al cuchillo y debió decidir que era mejor no arriesgarse.

\- No, nunca te haría caso.

\- Pero a vosotras sí. – Calafia asintió. Supuso que tendría que obligarla a decir la palabra. - ¿Cómo puede ser un animal tan listo?

\- No es un oso cualquiera. Es descendiente de Telcalipoca.

\- ¿De quién?

\- Telcalipoca, el gran oso. Coatlicué nos dio una de sus crías cuando vinimos aquí y su descendencia se ha mantenido hasta hoy.

Bartolomé se avergonzó por no conocer a Telcalipoca. Con lo cerca que había tenido a Quetzalcóatl, debería haber estudiado un poco más de religión azteca. Sí conocía a Coatlicué, la diosa de la fertilidad, pero eso no le sirvió para entender lo que le estaba contando Calafia.

\- Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo antes de llegar hasta el oso, así que explícame todo lo que está pasando aquí. Quiénes sois las Hijas, qué pasa con esta isla que aparece de la nada y qué papel tiene Coatlicué.

Calafia cogió aire, se encogió de hombros y empezó.

\- Hace algunos siglos, no sé bien cuantos, cuando los dioses todavía no se habían dormido, nuestras antecesoras eran sacerdotisas de Coatlicué en algún templo costero del continente. Quién sabe si este mismo que hemos atacado hoy. El caso es que el pueblo fue atacado por algún enemigo, guerreros de otro pueblo. Arrasaron con todo el pueblo, pero las sacerdotisas no huyeron y se quedaron defendiendo el templo con la imagen de Coatlicué como pudieron. Aguantaron todo lo que quedaba del día, hasta que los enemigos se retiraron. Las sacerdotisas sabían que volverían a atacar al día siguiente, pero se negaron a dejar el templo de la diosa, dispuestas a morir defendiéndolo. Este gesto conmovió a la diosa Coatlicué y decidió ayudar a las sacerdotisas. Les dijo que huyesen llevándose su estatuilla, que ya habían hecho suficiente y que les daría un lugar en el que vivir alejadas de cualquier peligro hasta el final de sus tiempos. Coatlicué llamó a un Tlacamichin del mar para que las sacerdotisas viviesen en su espalda.

\- ¿Un Tla… Tlacamichin? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una gigantesca criatura marina. Se parece a una tortuga, pero es mucho más grande. Ahora estamos sobre uno.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es una isla? ¿Qué es una criatura gigante?

\- ¿Cómo crees que puede cambiar de sitio esta isla?

\- ¿Y la pasarela de piedra?

\- Una pata del Tlacamichin.

Bartolomé se mareó. Si lo que decía Calafia era verdad, y empezaba a creerlo, estaban sobre la espalda de un monstruo inimaginablemente grande. Medía más de un kilómetro, eso era increíble. Pero esa pasarela de piedra tan extraña, sí que parecía una pata de tortuga con su piel rugosa, aunque infinitamente mayor. Y después de lo que había vivido con Quetzalcóatl, estaba dispuesto a creerse muchas cosas. Sin darse cuenta, aceleró el paso deseoso de salir de ahí y tiró con más fuerza de la cuerda al cuello de Calafia.

\- Para, por favor. – Tosió dolorida por las secuelas del estrangulamiento. – Da igual que te des prisa, no escaparás a tiempo. En cuanto descubran que he desaparecido, una Hija correrá hasta la cabeza del Tlacamichin y le dirá que retire la pata. Si regresas ahora, haré que te perdonen la vida.

Bartolomé negó con la cabeza, no pensaba quedarse ahí ni una hora más. Si era necesario y la pata no estaba, saltaría al agua, aunque tenía pocas esperanzas de salir bien parado de una caída tan alta y de conseguir nadar hasta algún sitio accesible de la costa, pues las paredes de piedra del risco no lo eran.

\- Venga, continúa.

\- Las sacerdotisas, obedeciendo a Coatlicué se fueron al Tlacamichin. Ahí la diosa les dio una cría de Telcalipoca para que sirviese de su guardián y otros osos para que pudiese tener descendencia. Después cubrió el lomo del Tlacamichin de tierra y la bendijo para que siempre fuese fértil. Parece que las primeras Hijas solo se alimentaron de vegetales, pero con el paso del tiempo fueron capturando animales para criarlos aquí. Por último, Coatlicué bendijo a las propias sacerdotisas. Sus hijas serían fértiles y poderosas y su sangre se impondría a todas las demás para que la bendición no fuese desapareciendo con el paso de las generaciones.

La historia parecía creíble si se tenía en cuenta que horas antes Calafia había dicho que las hijas de su gente con hombres blancos tenían la piel tan oscura como ellas. Las Hijas no parecían haber establecido la relación, pero Bartolomé creía que eso podía tener que ver con la bendición de Coatlicué.

\- Sin embargo, esta fuerza de nuestra sangre tiene un efecto negativo. Solo podemos engendrar mujeres, por lo que necesitamos raptar hombres de vez en cuando. Cada treinta años, o antes si lo necesitamos, acercamos el Tlacamichin a la costa, renunciando durante unos pocos días a nuestro aislamiento del mundo que atacó a nuestras antecesoras.

\- ¿Las sacerdotisas ya empezaron a hacer incursiones?

\- No lo sé. A lo mejor ya tenían niñas pequeñas con ellas o se llevaron al Tlacamichin algún guerrero de los que derrotaron mientras se defendían.

\- Entiendo vuestra situación, pero ¿no te das cuenta de que en Riscohermoso habéis hecho lo mismo que hicieron a vuestras antecesoras?

\- No compares. – Había odio en la mirada de la princesa. – Nosotras solo atacamos una vez cada treinta años, el resto del mundo está constantemente en guerra por cualquier motivo. Y las sacerdotisas supieron defenderse, los habitantes de Riscohermoso fueron demasiado débiles para eso, igual que vosotros.

Bartolomé iba a contestar enfadado, pero lo dejó. Calafia había crecido con esas ideas grabadas a fuego en su mente y las palabras de un secuestrador no iban a hacerla cambiar de idea. Además, ya habían llegado al final de la isla, donde el oso estaba en pie rodeado de aterrorizados hombres dirigidos por Froilán.

La situación era un caos. Todo el aplomo y unidad del grupo se había venido abajo frente al oso. En cuanto habían llegado, un veterano ansioso de libertad tras treinta años se había adelantado al grupo y había muerto de un zarpazo del oso. Eso había causado terror entre los hombres, que no se atrevían a acercarse al animal. Ahora, de forma desordenada, todos gritaban y proponían cosas distintas. ¿Y dónde estaba Bartolomé? Esperaba que su distracción no incluyese un sacrificio heroico. Entre todo el griterío era imposible sacar nada en claro, pero a veces escuchaba algún “uejkapa” que no conseguía mover al oso. Aunque sus soldados mantenían el control un poco mejor que los demás, tampoco estaban en un estado mental óptimo. En ese momento, del bosque llegó el sonido de un cuerno, lo que solo aumentó el pánico.

\- ¡Las Hijas nos han encontrado!

\- ¡Volvamos atrás y entreguémonos!

\- ¡Hay que buscar otra salida sin vigilancia!

\- ¡Nadad si queréis vivir!

Dos hombres de Riscohermoso se lanzaron por un extremo de la isla hacia el agua. La altura era demasiada para que esa fuese una buena idea, pensó Froilán mientras negaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Uejkapauejkapauejkapa!

Otro veterano salió corriendo hacia el oso gritando como si estuviese poseído.

\- ¡Todos ahora! – Gritó Froilán intentando imponerse sobre el vocerío.

Si iban todos a la vez, el oso solo acabaría con unos pocos y los demás podrían escapar. Con esfuerzo y superando sus propios miedos, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, pero al ver la poca gente que le imitaba, alzó la mano para que se detuviesen. Avanzar tan pocos no serviría de nada. De un zarpazo, el veterano salió por los aires y cayó en una posición antinatural.

Bartolomé tiró de Calafia hacia el grupo de hombres y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello. Acababa de escuchar un cuerno en el bosque, lo que significaba que las Hijas llegarían pronto.

\- ¡Haz que el oso se aparte! Di la contraseña.

\- Estás loco si crees que voy a ayudarte a dejarnos sin esclavos.

\- Si no lo haces te mataré.

\- Y si hago algo así, las Hijas me matarán. Ni siquiera mi madre podrá protegerme en una situación así.

Bartolomé empezó a apretar el cuchillo contra el cuello de Calafia y unas gotas de sangre empezaron a brotar.

\- Hazlo. Prefiero morir siendo leal a mi pueblo.

Bartolomé apretó los dientes, pero apartó el cuchillo, incapaz de matarla.

Ya habían muerto cuatro hombres a su alrededor si contaba a los que se habían tirado al agua. Lucio tenía que actuar. Había gritado alguna vez la contraseña desde la multitud, pero entre el griterío de la gente, no le extrañaba que el oso no le hubiese hecho caso. Las Hijas estaban al caer, no podía demorarse más. Sería algo llamativo, pero perder su identidad falsa era preferible a que todos muriesen ahí. No podía renunciar a su deber de soldado para intentar mantener su puesto. Y con tantos gritos y gente más ocupada en discutir entre sí que en mirar al oso, quizás nadie se diese cuenta.

Froilán se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Era imposible mantener la disciplina, tendrían que morir a manos del oso o luchar de nuevo contra las Hijas. En algún momento había visto a Bartolomé entre ellos, gracias a Dios, y tenía una prisionera a la que estaba amenazando, pero desde entonces el oso no se había apartado. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Lucio miraba a los lados con actitud furtiva. Su instinto militar se disparó: que en medio del caos alguien mirase furtivamente era mala señal, ¿estaba Lucio a punto de traicionarlos de alguna manera? Para su sorpresa, el soldado echó a correr hacia el oso. Iba a detenerlo, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca del animal. Este alzó una garra enorme, pero Lucio fue más rápido y dijo la contraseña.

\- ¡“Uejkapa”!

El griterío de pavor se detuvo y una exclamación de júbilo llegó en su lugar. Bartolomé vio que todo el mundo empezaba a correr a la vez hacia la salida, ahora que el oso se había apartado por alguna razón.

\- ¡No! No he dicho nada. - Bartolomé miró a Calafia, quien tenía el miedo pintado en el rostro. - ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? No tenías ninguna mujer.

Bartolomé soltó la cuerda del cuello, dispuesto a salir corriendo también. Antes había pensado en usar a Calafia de rehén, pero ahora parecía más importante ser rápido, lo que era imposible arrastrando a alguien a la fuerza. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de esta.

\- ¡Me matarán! Pensarán que os he ayudado, pero no he dicho nada.

La miró. Desde el punto de vista de la joven, estaría viviendo una injusta desgracia. Ella había guiado hábilmente a sus guerreras, consiguiendo esclavos como recompensa, tal y como había hecho su pueblo desde hacía generaciones. Entonces, uno de los prisioneros se había hecho pasar por una persona buena que la hacía replantearse sus ideas sobre el mundo exterior, quedando cautivada, ¿seducida?, por él, solo para después descubrir que era tan malvado como creía y que la había secuestrado, Para terminar, por alguna razón desconocida, el oso se había apartado, por lo que su propio pueblo la mataría como a una traidora aunque se hubiese resistido heroicamente a las amenazas. Por supuesto, todo era en realidad un poco más complejo, pero el diplomático que había en Bartolomé entendía lo que estaba pensando la princesa. Si no la había matado antes, no iba a dejarla morir ahora.

\- Ven con nosotros. No te haremos daño. – Calafia le miró ansiosa y después hacia el bosque, llena de pavor. – Tú cumpliste tu palabra de no hacernos daño, yo cumpliré la mía.

“Por lo que ella sabe, mi palabra no debe de tener ningún valor.” En fin, lo había intentado, pero no podía perder más tiempo, el último de los hombres del grupo de Froilán ya estaba en la pasarela de piedra. En la pata del Tlacamichin, se recordó con un escalofrío. Echó a correr por la pata y al poco tiempo, escuchó unos pasos que lo seguían. Se giró para ver a Calafia sobre la pata y sonrió. Pero decidió que era mejor apresurarse, pues ya veía salir del bosque a las Hijas. La distancia que les sacaban podía ser recorrida por una flecha. Era mejor no hacerse ilusiones pensando que un tiro así era bastante difícil o que tenía a Calafia cerca de él. En cuanto viesen a la princesa corriendo por la pata sin que nadie la obligase a ello y al oso apartado, pensarían que las había traicionado. Su hipótesis se confirmó cuando empezaron a llegar flechas en su dirección. Algunas pasaron alarmantemente cerca, pero ninguna les alcanzó.

Tras unos pocos minutos corriendo, Bartolomé resopló sin detenerse. Ya casi estaban al final de la pata, en el risco, y solo quedaban por cruzar Calafia y él. Pero había unas cuantas Hijas a punto de alcanzarlos. Por suerte, ninguna llevaba arco, pues las que lo tenían se habían quedado un poco atrás, incapaces de disparar y avanzar por la pata al mismo tiempo. Entonces, notó un gran templor bajo sus pies, Su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de un terremoto. No, era algo peor.

\- ¡Está retirando la pata! – Le avisó Calafia.

Claro, las Hijas que habrían partido hacia la cabeza del Tlacamichin en cuanto Calafia había desaparecido no tenían modo de saber que ahora la situación había cambiado. Bartolomé corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a punto de perder el equilibrio una vez, pero llegó a tierra firme justo cuando empezaba a ver una pequeña separación entre el risco y el extremo de la pata del Tlacamichin. ¡Lo había conseguido! Sin embargo, Calafia estaba algunos pasos por detrás de él. Se giró para mirarla y vio que la distancia entre la pata y el risco había aumentado considerablemente. Era demasiado grande.

\- ¡Corre, Bartolomé! – Le llamo la voz de Froilán desde detrás. Parecía realmente asustado. - ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Debería ir con su cuñado, pero se quedó a mirar a Calafia, que había llegado corriendo hasta el borde de la pata, que ya se estaba elevando un poco. Usando toda su inercia, saltó hacia delante. “Es demasiado” pensó Bartolomé, pero la Hija consiguió aterrizar con una pierna en el risco y caer rodando hacia adelante en tierra firme. Apresurándose a ayudarla a ponerse en pie y comprobar que no tenía heridas graves, Bartolomé corrió con ella hacia Froilán, mientras a su espalda escuchaba como varias Hijas gritaban mientras se precipitaban al agua, ahora que la pata en movimiento no era una superficie muy estable.


	4. Epílogo

**1 día después**

Mientras el Sol se hundía en el horizonte, Froilán se esforzaba por no quedarse dormido y mantener la guardia. Lucio, que se había quedado sin dormir con él, le sacudió amablemente. Desde las jaulas, no habían podido descansar y habían seguido huyendo de manera ininterrumpida. Habían conseguido una considerable ventaja que todavía no habían perdido gracias al desplazamiento de la pasarela de piedra. O de la pata de monstruo marino según Bartolomé y su prisionera. Había dicho que era mejor dejarla maniatada por si acaso, pero no parecía haberla obligado a seguirle. Tendría que preguntarle más adelante qué había pasado. De momento tenía que concentrase en hacer avanzar a su grupo. En cuanto habían llegado a Riscohermoso, los veteranos, los habitantes más débiles del pueblo y los soldados más heridos, se habían dirigido al convento, con cuidado de no dejar rastro. Mientras tanto, los más fuertes y sanos habían avanzado por la jungla, atrayendo a sus perseguidoras. De vez en cuando oían los cuernos y Froilán sabía que estaban a una distancia segura, pero aun así no había querido que se detuviesen más de unos pocos minutos de cada vez. Pero cuando uno de sus soldados había caído desmayado de cansancio, comprendió que era necesario hacer un pequeño descanso. Bartolomé y Calafia eran de los que más cansados parecían, pero él no estaba mucho mejor. Confiaba en que las Hijas no los alcanzasen, porque en su estado no sería capaz de oírlas hasta que estuviesen encima. Y sus hombres, exhaustos y desarmados no podrían ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Intentó animarse pensando que al día siguiente ya se cruzarían con los refuerzos que habían pedido a Telitzin. El gobernador enviaría suficientes, sabía que el enemigo podía arrasar con Riscohermoso. Solo tenían que aguantar un día más y después podrían dormir todo lo que querían. Quizás durmiese una siesta mientras los refuerzos se encargaban de las Hijas. Se recostaría en un árbol, acurrucaría y… la sacudida de Lucio le despertó le hizo darse cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo en ese momento.

\- Capitán, ¿no quiere irse a dormir?

\- No, gracias. Nuestra guardia terminará pronto de todas formas, dormiremos entonces. – Lucio asintió. Hablar ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, era una buena idea. Había planeado dejar esa conversación para más adelante, pero ahora estaba con Lucio y el resto de personas dormían y hablar les ayudaría a mantenerse despiertos. – Lucio, había algo que quería hablar contigo.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Ayer, cuando estábamos con el oso, dijiste la contraseña, ¿verdad?

\- Muchos la dijimos, señor.

\- Pero el oso se apartó cuando te oyó decirla a ti.

\- Así es.

\- La misma contraseña que según nuestras sospechas solo funcionaría si la decía una mujer y que no funcionó cuando cualquier otro hombre la dijo, ¿verdad, Lucio?

Puso una entonación especial en el nombre, mientras miraba sus mejillas, perfectamente lisas pese a todos los días que llevaba sin haber podido afeitarse. Muchos soldados tomaban el pelo a Lucio llamándole imberbe, pero Froilán ahora tenía otras sospechas.

\- Así es, señor. – Tras una pausa, Lucio se atrevió a preguntar con actitud humilde y su habitual voz aguda. - Sabéis lo que soy, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Lucio. Un soldado valiente, que siempre ha cumplido su deber y que no ha dudado en anteponer la seguridad de sus compañeros y de civiles a su interés personal. Espero que decidas seguir con nosotros durante mucho tiempo.

La sonrisa de Lucio no tenía precio. Pese al cansancio que también debía tener, casi saltó de alegría.

\- ¿Entonces no se lo diréis a nadie?

\- Claro que le diré a todo el mundo que eres un gran soldado, Lucio. Incluso pensaba en recomendarte como si sucesor para cuando me retire. – Quizás no debía darle tantas buenas noticias seguidas o iba a hacer que le costase dormir cuando fuese su turno. – Lo que no voy a contar son chismorreos sin prueba ni fundamento sobre ninguno de mis hombres.

\- Muchas gracias, señor.

**1 semana después**

El gobernador Bartolomé de Telitzin contempló a Froilán mientras leía y firmaba los documentos en su despacho. Todavía tenía el brazo vendado y la experiencia parecía haberle marcado tanto como a los demás integrantes de la expedición. Los refuerzos los habían encontrado en un estado lamentable, exhaustos y sedientos y poco después habían derrotado a las Hijas que les perseguían, unas auténticas amazonas salidas de las leyendas. Las únicas que habían sobrevivido eran las que habían huido de vuelta a su isla móvil, el Tlacamichin. Había sido una pena no conseguir prisioneras, pero tendrían que conformarse con la que había conseguido su hijo para obtener información. Después, se había apresurado a enviar aviso a los principales cuarteles del ejército para que reforzasen la vigilancia a lo largo de la costa oeste. Todavía le costaba creerse que hubiese algo así en el Océano, pero todos los soldados y rescatados contaban lo mismo.

\- Pues ya está todo firmado, señor.

\- Perfecto, Froilán. Es una pena perderte como capitán, con el buen trabajo que has hecho estos años, pero no quiero tener a alguien trabajando contra su voluntad.

\- Gracias, pero un capitán debe anteponer la misión a sí mismo, y en los últimos días he comprobado que ya no soy capaz de hacer eso. Tengo demasiado que perder.

\- Lo entiendo. Tu decisión te honra. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te busque alguna ocupación?

\- Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta, me dedicaré a mi familia y con la plantación de Lucrecia tenemos dinero de sobra.

\- Muy bien, pues ya nos veremos.

\- Adiós, señor.

En cuanto Froilán salió de su despacho, su hijo Bartolomé Cecilio entró en él.

\- ¿Querías verme?

\- Sí, hijo, hay varias cuestiones que quería comentar contigo. La primera es que Calafia pronto será puesta en libertad, en cuanto nos aseguremos de que estamos suficientemente protegidos contra las Hijas. Ya le hemos sacado toda la información que hemos podido. – Al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su hijo, añadió. – No ha recibido ningún daño, me he encargado personalmente de decirle a los inquisidores que así fuese.

\- ¿Y qué será de ella ahora? A pesar de todo lo que nos ha hecho, debe de estar pasándolo fatal, su mundo se habrá venido abajo.

\- Como me pediste, le he buscado una ocupación y un marido. No parece contenta de momento, pero es la única manera de darle una nueva vida. – Su hijo asintió contento. - ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres casarte tú con ella? Te has preocupado mucho por ella desde que llegaste y supongo que para ella serás mejor que un desconocido.

\- No, no, no. – Contestó rápido el hijo. Parecía haber pensado ya sobre ello y estaba decidido. – Su mundo se ha derrumbado por mi culpa o al menos eso es lo que ella cree. Casarla con alguien que odia no sería bueno para ella ni para mí. De hecho, creo que es mejor esperar un poco a casarla hasta que se adapte a nuestro mundo.

\- Sí, yo también lo creo. Entonces, respecto a tu propio matrimonio, seguimos adelante con María de Sosa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

Parecía haber dudado un poco. Tenía miedo por el matrimonio de su hijo, pero si él quería seguir adelante, no iba a interponerse.

\- ¿Estás seguro, hijo?

\- Sí, sigamos adelante.

\- Como quieras. Pues ahora hablemos de tus crecientes posibilidades de sucederme…

Padre e hijo siguieron hablando sobre el futuro de Telitzin. Ya se había enfrentado a varios peligros y ni siquiera ahora que el Culto de la Serpiente Emplumada había desaparecido estaba la ciudad a salvo. Ahora había un nuevo peligro y no dudaban de que pudiesen aparecer otros. Pero ya fuesen sectas secretas, amazonas en islas inaccesibles o cualquier otro enemigo, seguirían adelante protegiendo su hogar.


End file.
